


I'll Lose My Breath For You

by flowerbedofsouls



Series: To the Moon and Back [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cats, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbedofsouls/pseuds/flowerbedofsouls
Summary: Isak tries to teach Batman-the-Cat a trick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one-shot to this series as we're voting for Evak. Can be read without the first part.
> 
> Vote **[here](http://www.eonline.com/news/833507/tv-s-top-couple-2017-vote-in-the-top-2-now#)**

”What are you doing?”

 

“I’m giving the cats a treat.”

 

“Really? It looks like you’re trying to teach them a trick. They aren’t dogs you know.”

 

“You’d think they’d learn to give me a high-five when they want treats,” Isak sniffs haughtily.

 

It’s rather absurd.

 

Even never thought Isak would be the one who interacts with the cats the most, but here he is, in the kitchen, holding a treat in one hand and holding up his free palm.

 

“They’re _cats_ , Isak,” Even says but he can’t help but to grin. “Though, I wish you the best of luck.”

 

“Thanks,” Isak says and allows Even to stretch an arm around his waist to pull him into a kiss. “You should prepare the food. I’m kind of busy, as you can see.”

 

“You might not believe it, but it’s rather hard to prepare the food if someone is blocking the fridge,” Even deadpans.

 

Isak stills for a moment, before glancing at Even. “Take-out, then?”

 

Even laughs. “Alright. I’ll get something for us while you play with the cats. Can’t believe you won’t pull your own weight in this household—“

 

“Oi!” Isak exclaims. “I’m teaching our kids a valuable lesson.”

 

“High-fiving for treats?” Even asks, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Of course,” Isak tells him, “every cat should learn this.”

 

Even looks around a bit. “Where’s Melk, by the way?”

 

“You’re asking me where a cat is?” Isak rolls his eyes. “I don’t know. Last I saw he was sleeping on your pillow in our bedroom.”

 

Even groans. “But there’ll be tons of cat hair there, now,” he complains.

 

“So go change the sheets,” Isak suggests while turning his attention back to Batman (the cat, that is).

 

Surprisingly, Even witness Batman give Isak a high-five.

 

Isak dutifully gives Batman his treat and spins around. “Did you see that? He _learned_!”

 

“I suppose I’ll have to eat my own words, then,” Even grins. “And change the sheets. _And_ get take-out.”

 

Isak raises a brow, as if daring Even to continue. “Let me remind you—“

 

“Let me interrupt you—“

 

“Let me interject—“

 

“Let me penetrate you—“

 

“Let me—wait, what?”

 

“I’ll go change the sheets,” Even says and leaves the kitchen with a wink.

 

“I am _not_ bottoming again tonight!” Isak calls out after him. “Ouch,” he hisses when he feels Batman nibbling at his hand. “Yeah, yeah. You’re gonna get too chubby if you keep wanting these treats, you know.”

 

*

 

“I said ‘ _no_ ’, Batman, stop it—“

 

“Isak, this is the best scene in this movie. Please be quiet,” Even mutters under his breath.

 

Isak apologises. “Batman just thought he could high-five me.”

 

Even frowns. “Did you bring treats to the couch?” he asks, momentarily distracted from the movie.

 

“ _No_ ¸ I’m not dumb. I think he wants my Pringles, but they’re _mine_ — _no Batman_ —“

 

“You mean they are ours,” Even corrects him, a fond smile playing on his lips.

 

Isak looks at Even. “I suppose. But you don’t like Pringles that much, do you? So you let me have them.”

 

“Sure, whatever you say,” Even laughs. “Now, hush, I’m trying to watch the movie.”

 

It’s been a couple of weeks since Isak started to teach Batman to high-five for treats. Thus far, it’s gone well, but it seems that Batman has come up with the conclusion that he will always get treats when he does it. Which is bad.

 

Their seated at each end of the couch, but Isak is half-lying on the couch so he can touch Even with his feet. Currently, they’re buried beneath Even’s thighs, because Isak didn’t bother to put on socks earlier and he wants to warm them up a little.

 

Isak finally manages the get Batman off the couch and he tries to catch up on the movie. He would ask “who is that” but he knows what would happen if he does.

 

Even would pause the movie, take the time, and tell Isak that they are, for example, one hour and eight minutes into the movie and “wouldn’t you know who that was if you had followed it from the beginning, _Isak_?” in a rather exasperated voice.

 

It isn’t that Isak is a bad movie date. It isn’t that he can’t concentrates. It’s mostly that Even still, after all the years they’ve been together, finds the most obscure movies that kind of has Isak lost just ten minutes in.

 

Even might also choose the cheesiest movies of all time, which Isak is not able to watch with perfect focus, because he is scared he would become cheese himself.

 

“This is it,” Even mumbles, clapping his hands in excitement. “You’re watching, right?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Isak says and clears his throat. He’d rather stare at Even than at this movie.

 

He suddenly feels a heaviness on his lap, and he spots Batman staring into his eyes as he pads over his stomach and chest.

 

Isak squirms, because he can feel the claws through his shirt. The cats need their claws clipped a bit, he realises.

 

Batman settles on the top part of Isak’s chest and stretches his body out before sitting down.

 

Isak wants to push him away, but he also doesn’t want to disturb Even at what seems to be The Scene of the movie.

 

And then, still looking at Isak in the eyes, Batman raises his paw and high-fives his nose.

 

Or, rather, _boops_.

 

“What the fuck,” Isak blurts out.

 

“ _I know_ ,” Even says, clapping his hands again. “Now, now—watch this.”

 

Batman stares into Isak’s eyes and then jumps off the couch, but not before he decides to pad up on his face.

 

“Did you see that?” Even asks and looks at Isak in excitement.

 

Isak looks at him. “I think I missed what the good part was, actually. If you rewind—“

 

“Of course,” Even says and grabs the remote. Then he looks back at Isak. “Were you distracted by the cats again?”

 

Isak raises a brow as if to say, ‘ _whatever do you mean_?’, but ends up shrugging a bit when Even clearly doesn’t buy it. “I guess you could say so.”

 

“You know Isak,” Even says in afterthought, “I’m glad you like them. I know I brought them here quite suddenly—“

 

“It’s fine, Even,” Isak sighs and sits up to rearrange his body. He suddenly wants to lie against Even’s chest instead. “It’s nice to have two lively souls in our home after a bad day at work.”

 

Isak can feel Even smiling against his head. “Yeah,” he agrees softly. “It’s nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> And vote **[here](http://www.eonline.com/news/833507/tv-s-top-couple-2017-vote-in-the-top-2-now#)** again!
> 
> I forgot to mention that this little piece was inspired by **[this](https://twitter.com/raresora/status/811314163351949312)**.
> 
> Find me on **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/raresora)** and **[Tumblr](http://isaksqueaks.tumblr.com/)**.


End file.
